


Bed Head

by spinningthreads



Category: Ultraman Ginga S, ウルトラマンギンガ | Ultraman Ginga
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinningthreads/pseuds/spinningthreads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a tumblr prompt I can no longer find, where person A of your otp gets up at a ridiculously early time of the morning to fix their hair before person B can see it messy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Head

Shou glowered at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, poking at his hair to get it looking remotely presentable. This was all Hikaru's fault; whenever he spent the night with Hikaru he always - **always** \- woke up with the most ridiculous hair and it was mortifying. Hikaru couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself when it came to his hair, that was what it was, but if he said anything then he would sound as ridiculous as his hair looked right now, so he kept his mouth shut and got up early, before Hikaru woke up, to fix his damn hair. 

He sighed as a piece to the right hand side of the feather braided into his hair refused to lie flat and he tried again to get it to behave. It didn't work.

"Is this why you're never there when I wake up in the morning?"

Hikaru's voice sounded unnaturally loud in the echoey bathroom and Shou jumped, spinning round with a guilty expression on his face. "...No?" He managed to gather some of his startled wits to rally with, "I'm there sometimes when you wake up."

Hikaru grinned at him. "Only after you finished taking care of your hair, though, I bet. Do you really care about it that much?"

Shou huffed at that, trying surreptitiously to get the rebellious bit of hair to behave without making Hikaru more amused than he already was. "No."

"You missed a bit," Hikaru pointed out, oh so helpfully, and Shou darted a glance in the mirror to see where, only to find Hikaru laughing at him in the reflection instead.

"Hikaru!"

"Couldn't resist, sorry." Hikaru had come over to stand behind him, ducking his head to rest his chin on Shou's shoulder, which was also annoying because Shou wasn't _that_ much shorter than he was. "Is it really that important?"

"It looks ridiculous," he muttered. "And it's your fault anyway," he added, jabbing an elbow back into Hikaru's side.

" _My_ fault?" Hikaru was still grinning, damn him, even as his rubbed at his side.

"Yes. It never looks like this when I sleep by myself, therefore it's your fault." 

Hikaru kissed his cheek, then reached up to sort out the bit of hair that had been giving him grief. "Don't worry about it so much, Shou," he said. "Everyone gets bed head, it's not a big deal."

Shou scowled at the mirror as Hikaru successfully smoothed his traitorous hair into place. "It's not bed head," he retorted. "It's sex hair. It only happens because you can't keep your hands to yourself."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth Shou knew he'd made a mistake. Instead of being properly contrite, Hikaru's grin turned gleeful.

"No," he said hastily, holding up a finger in admonishment. " _No._ Hikaru, no."

"Hikaru, yes," was the laughed response as Hikaru wrapped his arms around Shou's waist and first lifted, then tugged him towards the bathroom door, back into the bedroom.

"I just got it neat!" he protested as his back hit the mattress, head bumping against the pillow.

"I'll fix it for you afterwards," Hikaru promised as he straddled Shou's hips, leaning down to cup his face and kiss him. 

Shou huffed into the kiss but didn't protest overmuch, saving his attention for squirming up against Hikaru's hips and thighs the way the other man liked it. Hikaru's breath hitched and he nipped at Shou's bottom lip. "I think I'm really going to mess it up first though," he added, grinding down against him as his fingers, as promised, climbed up into his hair and curled there.

"Like that's new?" Hikaru nipped an ear this time and Shou's breath came out as more of a strangled gasp. "I hate you."

"No you don't." Hikaru pressed a kiss against the corner of his mouth.

"I do," Shou replied, voice gone husky as his body responded to Hikaru's unfair treatment of him. "I really do." His hands slid up the sides of Hikaru's thighs and over his ass, fingers teasing gently at the dip between cheeks. The choked gasp and the sight of Hikaru's head jerking backwards at the touch was very satisfying and Shou took advantage of Hikaru's distraction to turn the tables on him, flipping their positions and pinning Hikaru against the mattress. "You should really make it up to me."

Hikaru flexed his wrists against the hold Shou had on him; not enough to break free, just enough to let Shou know he was thinking about it. Shou smirked. Let him try. Hikaru might have a height advantage but when it came down to it he was still the stronger of the two of them. Hikaru wasn't going anywhere unless Shou decided to let him. Which he might. Eventually. Just not right now.

Hikaru's eyes narrowed as this realisation sank in and Shou's smirk turned a little bit more smug. Payback time.


End file.
